Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear
Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear, to przewodnik po broniach i sprzęcie do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40025). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorem jest Rick D. Stuart. Zawartość *Introduction **The Fantastic Technology Contest **This Datalog **Timeline **Special Offerings and Non-Catalog Offerings **A Technology Policy **Avoiding Technology Overkill **New Devices **Jury-Rigging Fantastic Technology **Permanent Advances **Jury-Rigging Advances **Improving Existing Abilities **Equipment Failure ***Weapon ***Vehicle ***Non-Lethal **Cybernetics and Prosthetics ***Enhancement Costs ***Temptation of Evil *Table of Contents *Welcome to Galladinium **Ordering Information **Product Line Availability *Conveyances **Arakyd Hush-About Jet Pack **Bith Vehicle Voice Lock **Hover Shopper **Hyperfoil 1000 **Live Organism Comfort Conveyor **Luxury Speeder **Methane Sifter **Microweight **Personal Vehicle Coordinator **Taggeco.SCS-19 Sentinel **Sub-Orbital Luxury Shuttle **Vehicle Remote Activation Controller **CD-12A Autopilot Droid Brain **System Diagnostic Filter *Droids **Attendant Droid **Guardian Droid **Litigation Droid **Cybot Galactica 434-FPC Personal Chef Droid **Personal Secretary Droid **V5-T Transport Droid **M4 Message Droid **Tutor Droid **NR-5 Maintenance Droid **LE-V0 Law Enforcement Droid **Droid Customization Kit **MK-11 Droid Diagnostic **CL-3 Droid Command Link **Astromech Voice Box *For Home Or Office **Aqualish Bio-Light Panel **Bith Hiding Cube **CFC-100 Corporate Watcher Computer **Pocket Secretary **Defel Heat Reducer **Dispersal Canister **Food Manager **Refresher Booth **Repulsor Lounge Floater **Grav Mill **Magna Lock **Monafilament Screen Guards **PX-7 Heat Sensor **Sun Room **Universal Computer Interface **Universal Power Adaptor **Holo Communicator **Instamist Generator *Jewelry **Coruscant Cascader **Cybernetic Nexus Ring **Dissuasion Field Belt **Gorondin Holo Chronometer **Personal Transponder **Radiation Deflection Pin **Emotion Suppressant **Ultrasound Sight Enhancer **Veridicator *Medicine **Anti-Shock Blanket **Nilar Field Cauterizer **Customized Medical BackPack **Med Diagnostic Scanner **Plasma Protein Replicator **Portable Survival Pod **Med Unit **Replar Splint **Sluissi Gravitic Pressure Bandage **Spray Plasto-Cast *Personal Gift Ideas **Biorecorder **Body Glove **Bubble Cloak **Credit Chip Bio-Encoder **Cyduct Chemical Booster **Electronic Identification Display **Chronometer with Hidden Compartment **IYRA Gravity Belt **Orbital Transmission Monitor **Remote Text Data Scanner **Servo Slippers **Signature Scent Synthesizer **Sound Bubble **Wrist Chronometer **Synoptic Teacher **Transliterator *Recreation **Spheroids Globe **Declination Mental Combat Game **Gladiator Walker **Grav-Ball Sport Lifter **Grav Boots **Holomatic Dejarik Set **Imperial Command Combat Simulator **Sky Slicer *Special Tools **Bio-Cocoon **Copycat Pod **Eva Vacuum Pod **Oxidizer **Laser Welder **ILF-5000 Lifeform Scanner **Micro Fusion Reactor **Mineral Extractor **Fussion Cutter **Repulsorlift Grappling Gun **Servo-Lifter **Squib Battering Ram **Oxygen Extractor **Versatex Survival Suit **Verpine Asteroid Director **Neural Control Collar *Surveillance and such **Bith Computer Retinal Lock **Dalabar Surveillance Detector **Data Bio-Encryptor **Eye in The Sky **Gotal Electromagnetic Scanner **Heat Pod **Husher Mike **Pocket Scrambler **Tagger **Aratech R82 Jump Boots **View Masker **Voice Scrambler *Travel Aids **Repulsorlift Baggage Cart **Distress Beacon **Emergency Inflation Shelter **Energy Capacitor **Food Analyzer **Galactic Currency Converter **Givin Emergency Vacuum Seal **Heat Induction Staff **Navigation/Direction Finder **Portable Message Transceiver **Water Purifier *Weapons and Self-Defense **Melee Weapons: Unpowered ***Concussion Stick **Melee Weapons: Powered ***Fear Stick ***Jengardin Double-Bladed Vibroblade ***Molecular Stiletto ***Power Cane ***Rodian Cryogen Whip ***Togorian Scimitar **Ranged Weapons: Blaster ***Sporting Blasters ****Luxan Penetrator ***Blaster Pistols ****Intimidator ***Blaster Carbines ****BI-Polar Blaster Carbine ***Repeating Blasters ****BI/A15 Picket Gun **Ranged Weapons: Missile Weapons, Firearms and Speciality Weapons ***Missile Weapons ****Flechette Smart Pistol ****Projectile Hunting Rifle ****Prax Protector ***Firearms ****Adjudicator ****Blaster Buster ****Blister Blaster ****Ionic Tingler ****Kelvarlek Dissuader ***Specialty Weapons ****Bacnor Hand Baton ****Credit Case Surprise ****Ishi Tib Coral Scepter ****Magna Caster ****Merr-Sonn Disruptor ****Sleep Inducer ****Bio-Guard ****Bio-Tractant Repulsor ****Droid Disabler ****Wrist Vac Blades **Accessories ***Blaster Repair Kit ***Portable Clip Recharger ***Blaster Target Board ***Ultrasonic Sighting System **Armor ***Dampener Aerosol ***Combat Jumpsuit ***AV-1 Power Armor ***AV-1S (Scout) ***AV-1C (Combat) ***AV-1A (Assault) *Special Insert: Special Offerings **Abyssin Grafting Patch **Barabel Microbe Armor **Chestrashi Void Spear **Columi Mental Hoverpod **Duros Bio-Computer **Implant Communicator **Mon Calamari Aquatic Computer **Personal Combat Threat Analyzer **Repulsor Rodian Throwing-Razor **Squib Tensor Rifle **Sun Jammer **Tranthebar Racing Harness **Tranthebar Mountain Ripper **Verpine Shatter Gun **Magnaforce Security Shield *Non-Catalog Offerings **Conveyances ***Hyperdrive Booster ***Nav Computer Bypass **Droids ***SB-20 Security Breach Droid ***RLG Guardian Droid System ***Flesh Camouflage Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Item Availability *Jury-Rigging Difficulties *Arakyd Hush-About Jet Pack - dane sprzętu (Arakyd Aerodynes, Inc. Hush-About AJP-400) *Jet Pack Versus Rocket Pack: You Decide! *Bith Vehicle Voice Lock - dane sprzętu (Casillis Electronic Defenses BIVVoL RVR-325) *Jet & Rocket Pack Models in Stock *Hover Shopper - dane sprzętu (Borliss Automotion Concepts Incorporated HVP-200) *Hyperfoil 1000 - dane sprzętu (Tion Industries, Civil Aeronautics Division Hyperfoil 1000) *Live Organism Comfort Conveyor - dane sprzętu (Kolocast Consumer Goods T-P-C4 Live Organism Comfort Conveyor) *Luxury Speeder - dane pojazdu (zZip Motor Concepts Astral-8) *Methane Sifter - dane sprzętu (Bespin Motors Methane Sifter Ramjet) *Microweight - dane sprzętu (Illiseni Aerodyne HobbyCraft Microweight) *Personal Vehicle Coordinator - dane sprzętu (Vewas Data Controllers PVC-800) *Taggeco.SCS-19 Sentinel - dane sprzętu *Sub-Orbital Luxury Shuttle - dane sprzętu (Larjh StarCorporation Felpajh 10A) *Vehicle Remote Activation Controller - dane sprzętu (Bespin Motors Remote DVI Activator) *CD-12A Autopilot Droid Brain - dane sprzętu (Go Corp CD-12a Autopilot Droid Brain) *System Diagnostic Filter - dane sprzętu (GST System Diagnostic Filter) *Attendant Droid - dane droida (AccuTronics MK 8001 Attendent Droid) *Guardian Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica Guardian Droid) *Litigation Droid - dane droida (Caldrahlsen Mechanicals C4LR Litigation Droid) *Cybot Galactica 434-FPC Personal Chef Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica 434-FPC Personal Chef Droid) *Personal Secretary Droid - dane droida (Opti-Prime XA-540 Personal Secretary Droid) *V5-T Transport Droid - dane droida (Veril Line Systems V5-T Transport Droid) *M4 Message Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica M4 Message Droid) *Tutor Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton TTS-15 Education and Tutorial Droid) *NR-5 Maintenance Droid - dane droida (Kalibac Industries NR-5 Maintenance Droid) *LE-V0 Law Enforcement Droid - dane droida (Rseikharhl LE-V0 Law Enforcement Droid) *Droid Customization Kit - dane droida (Ulqib MacroTronics Droid Customization Kit) *MK-11 Droid Diagnostic - dane droida (Interstellar Droid Monitoring, Inc. Mk-11 Droid Diagnostic) *CL-3 Droid Command Link - dane droida (AccuTronics CL-3 Droid Command Link) *Astromech Voice Box - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R-series Voice Box Adaptor) *Aqualish Bio-Light Panel - dane sprzętu (Ferisoliq Imports, Ltd. ABP-980) *Bith Hiding Cube - dane sprzętu (Veretrex Securities Hiding Cube SCT-1000) *CFC-100 Corporate Watcher Computer - dane sprzętu (CoreDataFiles CFC-100) *Pocket Secretary - dane sprzętu (Ealewon Electronics DCD-4800 Cryptographic Coder) *Defel Heat Reducer - dane sprzętu (Farendress Defel Exports HR-1200) *Dispersal Canister - dane sprzętu (Valkrex Machinery Dispersal Canister) *Food Manager - dane sprzętu (Synergentics Rapid Recipe Food Management System) *Refresher Booth - dane sprzętu (zZip Product Concepts Ltd. Refresher Booth) *Repulsor Lounge Floater - dane sprzętu (Gafladen Lounger 432GLM) *Grav Mill - dane sprzętu (Quarlitech Aegronics, Inc. GRGC-800) *Magna Lock - dane sprzętu (Locris Syndicates MLC-50) *Monafilament Screen Guards - dane sprzętu (Novaplex Monofilament Screen Guards) *PX-7 Heat Sensor - dane sprzętu (ChandrilTech PX-7 Heat Sensor) *Sun Room - dane sprzętu (zZip Product Concepts Limited, Deluxe Sun Room) *Universal Computer Interface - dane sprzętu (MerenData Universal Computer Interface) *Universal Power Adaptor - dane sprzętu (Udrane Galactic Electronics Universal Power Adaptor) *Holo Communicator - dane sprzętu (Tramora Interstellar Communications VDV-100) *Instamist Generator - dane sprzętu (Agrierd Intergalactics InstaMist Generator) *Coruscant Cascader - dane (Farbreini MicroElectronics Limited Coruscant Crusader BPEA-1A) *Cybernetic Nexus Ring - dane (Menendahl Cybertronics Cybernetic Nexus Ring) *Dissuasion Field Belt - dane (Palladia Electronics DFB-200) *Gorondin Holo Chronometer - dane (Gorondin Chronometrics Time Plece Model 7643) *Personal Transponder - dane (zZip Product Concepts Limited Transponder Ring) *Radiation Deflection Pin - dane (Raflkind Industrials Radiation Screener) *Emotion Suppressant - dane (Consolidated Learning Systems Model ES23) *Ultrasound Sight Enhancer - dane (Traxes BioElectronics Ultrawave Sight Enhancer) *Veridicator - dane (Saldalith Manufacturing Veridicator 200) *Anti-Shock Blanket - dane (Fabreth Medical Biochemicals Shock Cloth) *Nilar Field Cauterizer - dane (Nilar Med/Tech Corporation Field Cauterizer) *Customized Medical BackPack - dane (Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company ECM-598) *Med Diagnostic Scanner - dane (Synthtech Medtech Corporation MDS-50) *Plasma Protein Replicator - dane (Hadrassi Emergency Medicals Systems Technologies PFG-700) *Portable Survival Pod - dane (Praxen Emergency Medical Supplies, Limited PSP-278) *Med Unit - dane (Athakam II Med Unit) *Replar Splint - dane (Xarnin Medical Technologies GRS-600) *Sluissi Gravitic Pressure Bandage - dane (Slusani Interstellar Phamacologies SGB-543) *Spray Plasto-Cast - dane (SyntheCure Plasto-Cast) *Biorecorder - dane (Ulqib MicroTronics BX-333 BioRecorder) *Body Glove - dane (Kamperdine Clothing Specialists CSC-5000) *Bubble Cloak - dane (Meredex Atmospherics EMS-90) *Cyduct Chemical Booster Available Serums *Credit Chip Bio-Encoder - dane (MerenData Credit Chip Bio-Encoder) *Cyduct Chemical Booster - dane (Seselin Medicinal Electronics Cyduct E-23 Booster) *Electronic Identification Display - dane (MereData IPI-1000) *Chronometer with Hidden Compartment - dane (Alliwon Electronic Vennoc-x Chronometer) *IYRA Gravity Belt - dane (Iyranis Gravitics Limited Gravity Belt) *Orbital Transmission Monitor - dane (Arantha Communications OTM-900) *Remote Text Data Scanner - dane (Willienk Data Systems RTDS-1000) *Servo Slippers - dane (Mahled Medical Services Servo Slippers) *Signature Scent Synthesizer - dane (Paradour Enterprises Signature Scent Synthesizer) *Sound Bubble - dane (Paretaine Sonics SNS-600) *Wrist Chronometer - dane (Micro Thrust Clockwatcher) *Synoptic Teacher - dane (Consolidated Learning Systems Synoptic Teacher) *Transliterator - dane (Consolidated Learning Systems Transliterator) *Spheroids Globe - dane (Sarno Technologies Home Spheroids Simulator) *Declination Mental Combat Game - dane (Wethrenn Amusements, Unlimited Declination Holographic Game) *Gladiator Walker - dane (zZip Motor Concepts Gladiator Walker) *Grav-Ball Sport Lifter - dane (Nen-Carvon Sport Lifter CSL-1) *Grav Boots - dane (Corgorlath Leisure Articles Master-Grav 1000) *Holomatic Dejarik Set - dane (Lakan Industries DHS-2) *Imperial Command Combat Simulator - dane (Plescinia Entertainments CS-Mark 10) *Sky Slicer - dane (Aratech Sky Striker 5000) *Bio-Cocoon - dane (Dendratis Biological Exports, Incorporated Bio-Cocoon) *Copycat Pod - dane (Corellian Engineering Corporation Copycat Pod) *Eva Vacuum Pod - dane (Regallis Engineering EVA vacuum pod) *Oxidizer - dane (Gandorthral Atmospherics Oxidizer) *Laser Welder - dane (Borallis Metalworking & Materials LSW-983 Laser Welder) *ILF-5000 Lifeform Scanner - dane (Idellian Arrays ILF-5000 Lifeform Scanner) *Micro Fusion Reactor - dane (Lardanis Survival Systems MFCR-200 Power Generator) *Mineral Extractor - dane (Tagge Mining Co. AEA-500 Mineral Extractor) *Fussion Cutter - dane (Borallis Metalworking & Materials PCW-876) *Repulsorlift Grappling Gun - dane (Zone Control Repulsor Grappling Gun) *Servo-Lifter - dane (Verekil Servo-Lifter V-2z) *Squib Battering Ram - dane (Fegegrish Heavy Industrials Battering Ram) *Oxygen Extractor - dane (Vercanne Mineral Technologies FOE-2000) *Versatex Survival Suit - dane (Vectac Systems Inc. Versatex Survival Suit) *Verpine Asteroid Director - dane (SlaynRoche Co. Verpine Asteroid Director) *Neural Control Collar - dane (Cybersoft Corp. Neural Control Collar) *Bith Computer Retinal Lock - dane (Veredictas Compu Technology Bith Computer Retinal Lock) *Dalabar Surveillance Detector - dane (Dalabar Micro-Electronics SDS-632) *Data Bio-Encryptor - dane (Servenidain Securities, Limited Data Bio-Encryptor) *Eye in The Sky - dane (Kystallio Detection Plus RMD-20 Eye In The Sky) *Gotal Electromagnetic Scanner - dane (Vreshann Electronics, Incorporated EMS Scanner) *Heat Pod - Dalesepp Survival Apparatus HPD-100 Heat Pod *Husher Mike - dane (Crozo Industrial Products At-cyb Husher Mike) *Pocket Scrambler - dane (Varge Corp. PS-xqt9s Pocket Scrambler) *Tagger - dane (Culcanis Microinstruments Tagger) *Aratech R82 Jump Boots - dane *View Masker - dane (zZip Product Concepts PSG-8487 View Masker) *Voice Scrambler - dane (Ulkop Securities SVC-700 Voice Scrambler) *Repulsorlift Baggage Cart - dane (Falkenharn Repulsors Mark V14 Baggage Handler) *Distress Beacon - dane (Saladar Systems PED-21 Distress Beacon) *Emergency Inflation Shelter - dane (Valerenn Environmentals Personal Shelter Capsule) *Energy Capacitor - dane (Dardrennis Survival Technology EMS-500) *Food Analyzer - dane (SuriTech Foodstuffs Ez1 Analyzer) *Galactic Currency Converter - dane (Bank of the Core GCC-1000) *Givin Emergency Vacuum Seal - dane (Galvronos Givin Interchanges, Limited EVS BBS-909) *Heat Induction Staff - dane (Salasetti Survival Systems, Incorporated Heat Induction Staff) *Navigation/Direction Finder - dane (Celextrian SNDF-12) *Portable Message Transceiver - dane (Cirenian Communications Model SW-95) *Water Purifier - dane (Pretormin Environmental WPR-60) *Concussion Stick - dane (Sessian Armaments Concussion Stick Model 1-79) *Fear Stick - dane (Sabrashi Bio-Chemical Deterrents, Inc., FSI-200) *Jengardin Double-Bladed Vibroblade - dane (Yalandross PowerMasters Jengardin Millennial Warrior Double-Bladed Vibroblade) *Molecular Stiletto - dane (Xana Exotic Arms MSW-9 Molecular Stiletto) *Power Cane - dane (Palandrix Personal Protection Gear Power Cane) *Rodian Cryogen Whip - dane (Sancretti Arms & Munitions, Interstellar Rodian Cyrogen Whip) *Togorian Scimitar - dane (Togorian Yil Tribe Scimitar) *Luxan Penetrator - dane (Luxan Personal Armaments, Ltd. Penetrator MB-450) *Intimidator - dane (Merr-Sonn Munitions "Intimidator" IR-5) *BI-Polar Blaster Carbine - dane (SoroSuub Bi-polar Blaster BMC-150) *BI/A15 Picket Gun - dane (Atgar BI/a15 Picket Gun) *Flechette Smart Pistol - dane (Malaxan Firepower Incorporated FWG-5) *Projectile Hunting Rifle - dane (Prax Arms HB-4 Projectile Rifle) *Prax Protector - dane (Prax Arms Protector PRP-500 Hold-Out Dart Pistol) *Adjudicator - dane (Czerka Adjudicator) *Blaster Buster - dane (Oriolanis Defense Systems Blaster Buster) *Blister Blaster - dane (Golon Arms Blister Blaster) *Ionic Tingler - dane (Aeramaxis PDW-50 Ionic Tingler) *Kelvarlek Dissuader - dane (Kelvarek Consolidated Arms Dissuader KD-30) *Bacnor Hand Baton - dane (Bacnor Armaments Hand Baton CPD-12) *Credit Case Surprise - dane (Synnt-ovations, Inc. Credit Case Surprise) *Ishi Tib Coral Scepter - dane (Tibrin Kish'nol Ishi Tib Coral Scepter) *Magna Caster - dane (Froshad's Galactic Firearms Magna Caster-100) *Merr-Sonn Disruptor - dane (Merr-Sonn Munitions MSD-32 Disrupter Pistol) *Sleep Inducer - dane (Pacnorval Defense Systems, Limited SIL-50) *Bio-Guard - dane (Xerithin Chemical Combinations BGA-900 Bio-Guard) *Bio-Tractant Repulsor - dane (Brisallon Chemical Consolidated Bio-Tractant Repulsor) *Droid Disabler - dane (Felebreck Electrical Defense Systems Droid Disabler) *Wrist Vac Blades - dane (Golon Arms Vac Attack Mk-127) *An Overview of Blaster Repair Procedures... *Blaster Repair Kit - dane (BlasTech Blaster Repair Kit) *Portable Clip Recharger - dane (BlasTech Ramtek) *Blaster Target Board - dane (Capris Technologies Blaster Target Board) *Ultrasonic Sighting System - dane (Novaless Soni-Optics Target Imager) *Dampener Aerosol - dane (Zemphyr Defenders, Incorporated Passive Defender PD-0943) *Combat Jumpsuit - dane (A/KT Tuffl Combat Jumpsuit) *AV-1 Armor Damage Chart *AV-1S (Scout) - dane (GTU AV-1S Armor) *AV-1C (Combat) - dane (GTU AV-1C Power Suit) *AV-1A (Assault) - dane (GTU AV-1A Power Suit) *Weapon Datachart *Abyssin Grafting Patch - dane (Kirgalis Pharmaceutical Exports Abyssin Grafting Patch) *Barabel Microbe Armor - dane (Creshaldyne Industries Barabel Microbe Armor) *Chestrashi Void Spear - dane (Charendohl Exports, Limited Chestrashi Void Spear) *Columi Mental Hoverpod - dane (Columi Mental Hoverpad) *Duros Bio-Computer - dane (MerenData Duros Bio-Comp 1000) *Implant Communicator - dane (Traxes BioElectronics Implant Communicator) *Mon Calamari Aquatic Computer - dane (Kee-Piru Computronics ACCA-1dx000) *Personal Combat Threat Analyzer - dane (Golan Personal Combat Threat Analyzer) *Repulsor Rodian Throwing-Razor - dane (Rheshalva Interstellar Armaments Repulsor Rodian Throwing-Razor) *Squib Tensor Rifle - dane (Amberlandrax Armaments Squib Tensor Rifle) *Sun Jammer - dane (Modified Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers Incorporated Sun Skipper 2000 Sun Jammer) *Tranthebar Racing Harness - dane (Leisure Mechanicals TRHA-300 Control Harness) *Tranthebar Mountain Ripper - dane zwierzęcia *Verpine Shatter Gun - dane *Magnaforce Security Shield - dane (Simcronics MagnaForce Security Shield) *Hyperdrive Booster - dane (HD 5-D Booster) *Nav Computer Bypass - dane (Kuat Drive Yards Nav Computer Route Astrogation Bypass) *SB-20 Security Breach Droid - dane droida (Illicit Electronics SB-20 Slicer Droid) *RLG Guardian Droid System - dane (Arakyd RLG Guardian Droid System) *Flesh Camouflage - dane (Illicit Electronics Flesh Camouflage) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *A Word From The President *For Our Preferred Customers *The Universal Game of Spheroids... *'Hooliganism' in Sedratis City Fikcyjne publikacje *Galactic Games And Competitions - V. F. G. Corvallin (editor, 27th edition) Credits *design: Rick D. Stuart *additional material: Dennis F. Balanger, Douglas M. Burck, Matthew Cunningham, Jason Davis, Adam Dickstein, Greg Dove, Scot Eddy, Spencer E. Hart, Dale Jackson, Mike Kogge, Mark McElroy, Tom Neville, Adam Rosenberg, Matthew Silvia, Bill Smith, Elizabeth Stuart, Jim Tews, Eric S. Trautmann, Michael Zebrowski *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Tim Bobko *interior art: Matt Busch, David Deitrick, Robert Duchlinski, Brian Schomburg, Christina Wald *playtesting and advice: Greg Farshtey, Miranda Horner, Peter Schweighofer, Ron Seiden, Ed Stark *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark, Miranda Horner *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg, Steven Brown *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Kimberly Riccio, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe en:Galladinium's Fantastic Technology nl:Galladinium's Fantastic Technology Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)